Hiei's Quest
by Moon Goddess 740
Summary: Rated PG-13 for violence and maybe some other things later. Also may be Yaoi later. read first chapter for summary
1. summary

Hiei's Quest

Lately Hiei hasn't been acting like himself. He doesn't crack any jokes on the fellas anymore about their weakness. He's not up to speed anymore, he doesn't fight as much as he used to, hell, he doesn't even crack on Kuwabara. So what's wrong? The answer is—Hiei has no clue. So he decides to go on a quest to find out just what is wrong with him and why he feels like something is missing.


	2. Feelings

MG740: Okay guys. This is my first YuYu Hakusho fanfic and to be quite honest I have no clue if Hiei actually told Yukiena that they were related. For the purposes of this fanfic, let's pretend he did. Now Toguro will you do the honors of the disclaimer.

YuYu cast: Toguro!!!

MG740: Well the hero's are always doing the disclaimers. Now it's the villians' turns.

Toguro: Thank You. MG doesn't own YuYu Hakusho. She's so broke she can't afford to pay attention, so please don't sue. You can, however beat her down cause I won't be protecting her and she can't fight.

MG740: Uh, thanks…I think. Oh well start the story.

Hiei's Quest

Chapter 1- Feelings

Hiei dashed through the woods. He had nowhere in particular to go, but he just wanted to get away from everyone.

For weeks now, he had been feeling awkward. Hiei didn't know what brought about the sudden change, but it happened.

It started back a couple of days after the Dark Tournament.

****

Everybody was training for no apparent reason but just to have fun.

Kuwabara and Kurama were sparing while Yuske was meditating. Hiei had finished some sword practice so he was just laying on his stomach in the grass watching.

Kuwabara got a good shot off on Kurama in the face and continued to punch him repeatedly in the stomach. With one final uppercut, he knocked Kurama back into a tree (surprising ain't it ^_^!).

Everybody, including Kuwabara himself, was shocked.

"Well this tournament has certainly improved your fighting skills," Kurama commented.

"I'll say. You still suck, but not as much as you used to," Yuske commented as he stopped meditating.

Kuwabara was about to argue with Yuske, but they all realized something.

"Hey Hiei, you didn't put your two cents in," Kuwabara said as everybody looked at Hiei. They all expected some smart alec response, but what they actually got, shocked them.

"You did well Kuwabara. Keep it up."

Everybody held their mouths open and a dead silence caught the air.

"Did I just hear Hiei praise me?!" Kuwabara asked.

"Well I gotta be having haring problems if it wasn't a praise, but I think I'll have 'em checked anyways," Yuske said.

"Are you feeling okay Hiei?" Kurama asked.

Hiei got up and looked at everybody. "What? For once I give someone praise and everyone is looking at me like I'm a criminal. Get off my back!" Hiei yelled before he got up and stormed off.

****

That was almost 2 weeks ago now. Hiei had been bouncing through the woods of the human world since then. He didn't know why he was in the human realm when he could have easily gone back to the other realms. He didn't even know why he yelled at the guys then or why he was avoiding them now. Hell Hiei didn't know why he did anything he did lately, and it really bothered Hiei quite a bit.

"Why am I feeling like this!!" Hiei screamed as he punched a tree and watch it fall over. He continued on his mad rampage until he knocked over almost 100 yards worth of trees.

Hiei stood there panting until his rage died down. HE looked around and saw the wreckage. "When did I do this? I only remember knocking down one tree. How could this happen?"

It had been happening a lot lately. Hiei would get mad, do one thing, black out, then when he came too, disaster will have occurred. He never knew how it happened but all he knew is that he was responsible for it.

"Is there something wrong with me?" he asks himself.

What Hiei didn't know was that these were the same woods that his sister, Yukiena, often visited. When she heard the commotion, she came to see who caused it.

"Hiei?" she asked in a shocked voice.

"Yu—kiena?" Hiei said/asked as he turned to see his sister standing behind him. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. Why did you destroy this forest for?" she asked a little peeved at her brother.

"I—I don't know," he said in a low voice.

"You don't know! You could have killed these poor forest creatures in your rampage!"

Hiei felt something boiling inside himself and felt he was gonna explode. "Yukiena, please stop yelling," he said softly, trying to surpress the anger.

"But you could have hurt them and I want a valid explanation!"

That did it. Hiei couldn't hold it in any longer. Something overcame him and he snapped. HE blacked out, but came back to in about 5 minutes.

When Hiei came to, he looked down and saw Yukiena, bloodied, and beaten, and bruised. He looked at his hands and saw that they too were bloody. So was his sword hilt and sword.

"Yukiena?!" he heard Kuwabara scream through the woods looking for her.

Hiei panicked and bolted out of the woods. In his rush, his headband dropped off. As he reached the end of the woods, he heard Kuwabara scream again but this one was more frantic.

"Yukiena!!" Kuwabara screamed as he picked the bleeding and beaten girl up. "What happened?" By this time, Yuske and Kurama joined him.

"Hi—hi—hi—"was all she could whisper before she passed out.

"We have to get her to an other world hospital," Yuske said.

As the three boys agreed and began to leave, Kurama spotted something white with red stains on it. Yuske and Kuwabara bad already left to take Yukiena to a hospital so he was the only one to see it. He recognized it instantly as being Hiei's.

'But what is it doing covered in Yukiena's blood?" he asked himself. He stuck it in his pocket and thought to contemplate on it later.

****

Hiei broke into a dead out run and didn't stop until he was a good 10 miles away.

"Why is this happening?!" he screamed again.

"_If you wish to know, then follow my direction_," a mysterious voice said.

"Who are you?" Hiei asked.

"It doesn't matter right now Hiei, just follow my instructions." 

Hiei thought for a moment. He really wanted to know what was wrong with himself. "Okay," he finally said giving in. "What do I do first?"

"_Say goodbye to your precious friends. This will be the last time you see them in a long while_," the voice said.

Hiei didn't like it, but he agreed. 'This is as much for my sake as it is theirs. I could really hurt them if my 'darker side' comes out again.' And he was on his way.

MG740: And that's all for this chapter/

Hiei: Hey why do I have to be the psycho. Do I look like a psycho.

Everybody: HELL YEAH!!!

Hiei: You didn't have to be so mean about it though.

MG740: Oh well. I need to ask a favor of you readers. I need you to give me a list of any good villains from the show. I ran out after Toguro and I can't always have him do the disclaimer. Thanks a bunch. Tootles.


	3. The Quest Begins

MG740: Okay guys, I'm back with the second chapter and this one's just a little bit longer.  
  
Karasu: Which means, as hard as it is to believe, the authoress actually used brainpower here.  
  
Yuske: She must've stole it from somewhere.  
  
MG740: You guys are supposed to be on different teams, so why are you agreeing with him?  
  
Yuske: Because you only made 2 YuYu Hakusho fanfics and I'm not really in any of them.  
  
MG740: Stop whining ya big baby. I only got 2 chapter of Hiei's quest and 1 of Longing for Love  
  
Yuske: (pouting) So?  
  
MG740: -_-* Just do the disclaimer Karasu  
  
Karasu: MG doesn't own YuYu Hakusho and she never w-*looks off in the distance and sees a girl heading toward him at top speed* Who the hell is that  
  
Kittengrl39: Die Karasu you bastard!!!!! (steals Hiei's katana and stabs Karasu like mad)  
  
Karasu: *_* *Now dead*  
  
Kittengrl39: Yeah! *disappears out of the scene again*  
  
Yuske: That was.scary.  
  
Hiei: But what about my katana? She still has it.  
  
MG740: You'll get it back in the story and later on. Now on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 2 The Quest Begins  
  
Hiei stood outside of Yukiena's hospital window. She was in pretty bad condition. Even with he self-healing powers, she only recovered slightly. She was still unconscience.  
  
Kuwabara was at her bedside, holding her hand. He could comfort her so well. This hurt Hiei to no end. Not only had he been the one to hurt Yukiena, but he knew he could do nothing to help her.  
  
'Forgive me Yukiena. I'm truly sorry,' he thought before he jumped down to the ground and began to walk away.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Kurama asked as he came out from the shadows.  
  
"Leave me alone Kurama. I'm busy." Before he could get away, Kurama jumped in front of him. He threw the bloodied headband in Hiei's face.  
  
"Then explain why your headband is covered in Yukiena's blood," he commanded angrily.  
  
Hiei stood there dumb founded for a slight minute then he casually threw it back at Kurama and said, "I don't have time for this.  
  
Kurama caught his hand and said, "Hiei, why won't you talk to me? I thought-I thought this tournament changed you. I thought it opened you up to us-to me.  
  
What Kurama didn't know, was at that moment he grabbed Hiei's hand, Hiei blacked out. The 'Dark Hiei' grabbed Kurama's arm and flipped him over on his back.  
  
Kurama, who had the wind knocked out of him, had very little time to narrowly dodge a crushing blow to the head.  
  
"Hiei, are you mad? What are you doing?!" he screamed as Hiei tried to hit him many times.  
  
With one blow, Kurama caught Hiei's right arm, but screamed in pain as Hiei's left arm, stabbed his sword straight into his stomach. Kurama fell, unconscience and bleeding, to the ground.  
  
Hiei came to and saw what he did. He ran. He ran like a mad man through the streets to the nearest wooded area he saw. There, he discarded his now bloodied top piece and kept going.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Hiei: Great. At this rate, I'll be naked by at least chapter 4.  
  
MG740: Is that such a bad thing?  
  
Hiei fan girls: No, it's not.  
  
Hiei: I don't know about all you girls, but MG, you do have a boyfriend you know.  
  
MG740: I know. But what he don't know won't hurt him.  
  
Pookie: What was that? *agitated anime stress marks appearing around his face.*  
  
MG740: I'm just kidding *whispering* it would have only been a peek anyway. I wouldn't have touched him.  
  
Hiei fan girls: We would have.  
  
Hiei fan boys: We definitely would have.  
  
Hiei: -_-*  
  
MG740: Anyway, let's just continue with the fic.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
'I'm sorry Kurama, I didn't mean to hurt you,' he said to himself as he bounced through the woods. You and Yukiena of all people. I didn't want to hurt Yukiena for obvious reason's, and you.you for so many reasons.'  
  
It was true. Over the year or so that the two were working together, Hiei started developing feelings for Kurama. They were strong, but he absolutely refused to tell Kurama about them. He knew Kurama was popular with the ladies and could have anyone of them he pleased.  
  
'So why would he want me?' Hiei asked himself.  
  
"Why so pessimistic Hiei. You never know until you try," the voice said yet again in his head.  
  
Hiei scowled. "Listen, just because I agreed to follow your instructions, doesn't mean I agree to let you talk like a smart ass to me!" Hiei yelled outloud.  
  
"I hope you know that I could hear you if you think your words. Never heard of telekinesis?"  
  
Hiei growled. (Fine. But what is it you want me to do?)  
  
*(Go to the human world. There's an artifact in the Tokyo National Museum called a Harienji, or Orb of the Forgotten as it is translated. It is a mysterious orb of an African tribe and it could bring back lost and forgotten things)*  
  
(What's the matter, misplaced your car keys?)  
  
*(Don't be a wise ass. It's very important for you, not me. You must retrieve it. It is vital that you do.)*  
  
(But I told Koenma that I wouldn't steal anymore.)  
  
*(And your point is.)*  
  
(Alright. I'll do it. But what do you need it for?)  
  
*(All will be explained later. Just do it!)*and then the voice stopped.  
  
"So Tokyo National Museum huh. Guess I'll step in there tonight," Hiei said outloud as he devises a strategy to steal the artifact.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Later that night, Hiei snuck into the museum. He started by jumping onto the roof and releasing sleeping powder into the air and making all the guards fall asleep.  
  
He then easily jumped straight from the roof, down 5 floors, to the ground level. He jumped down by the security box, opened it, and pressed the code. 57396D and hit enter to shut the security alarms/beams off.  
  
He found a map on the wall and saw where all the African exhibits were being kept. He quickly and stealthily jumped to the 3rd floor and he landing in the middle of the exhibits.  
  
It only took Hiei two minutes before he found the object. He quickly stole the orb and got away. He was about to run out of the building when he noticed something red blinking. 'Damn!' he thought to himself. 'I forgot to disable the security cameras too.'  
  
He quickly and quietly powered up just enough for his aura to destroy all the cameras and totally fry the tapes.  
  
'This was too easy!' he said to himself as he got away.  
  
*(Don't count your chickens Hiei. Good work. Now go back to the spirit world and go to 98 Dri Lane. There is a house there set up for you. You can bring the artifact there.)*  
  
(Will I see you there?)  
  
*(No. You will see me in due time Be patient.)*  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Hiei arrived at the house. It was set up lavishly and even had a phone and TV to connect to the living world.  
  
"I could get used to this kind of a house," Hiei said outloud as he fell onto the bed.  
  
*(Well then, I suggest you get as much sleep as you can. Your next assignment will be coming soon enough.)*  
  
"Yeah," Hiei said quietly as he began to drift into a blissful state of sleep. Where he dreamed nothing but sweet dreams of Kurama.  
  
A figure came out of the shadows and stood beside Hiei as he slept. "I'll make sure you are back to normal,' the childlike voice of the figure said. "I'll make damn sure of it."  
  
MG740: Okay that's the last of tat chapter.  
  
Hiei: Hey what about my katana? Kittengrl39 still has it.  
  
MG740: It's a present for her. She gets to keep it.  
  
Kittengrl39: Yeah! *Smiles, runs, and vanishes before Hiei can catch her.*  
  
Hiei: My sword *weeps softly*  
  
MG740: Oh here ya big baby *makes Hiei a new sword with her authoress powers in 0.3 seconds*  
  
Hiei: Yeah! *smiles*  
  
MG740: Anyways, hope ya enjoyed and review please! 


End file.
